


The Mistress

by WhiteLittleDevil



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:36:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteLittleDevil/pseuds/WhiteLittleDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora and Henry are dead and Regina was raised by her grandfather, King Xavier. However, during her birthday party Maleficent showed up claiming Regina as her possession, having a contract signed by Regina's parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The story includes Dragon Queen sex.

Purple fog appeared in the corner of the dark room and was growing bigger and bigger. But suddenly it disappeared and in its place a black-haired figure appeared. A young woman. The girl was dressed in a very beautiful black dress that contrasted with her pale complexion, and a gold necklace adorned her neck.

The guest looked around. The room was dark and the only source of light was a fireplace near a huge, royal bed on which lay an old, ailing man. Her grandfather and the King of this land.

Waving toward the door, she closed it from the inside, because she did not want anyone to see her. In the end she was not supposed to be there and her presence could bring only disaster.

Slowly she walked to the bed, pulling a sleeping spell from the dress' pocket. She wanted to use it on the man, but at the last moment she noticed that the King was peacefully asleep. Good. It made it all much easier.

She sat on the edge of the bed, grabbing her grandfather's hand. She missed him very much, because she had not seen him for more than three years. In fact today, nor should she be here, but she had to see him. The girl knew that she would be punished for that because she left the castle without the permission of her mistress, but she had no choice. Everyone knew that the King was dying, and she had something to confess to him. However, she was a coward and she could not say that to his face. That was why she had taken one of her mistress' sleeping spells.

She opened her mouth, but she was unable to say anything. What she was going to say was disgraceful and every thought of a confession to her grandfather made her cheeks red with shame, and the words would not leave her throat.

Minutes later the girl finally overcome her fear.

"There is something I have to tell you, grandfather," she started quietly, playing with his hand just like she used to do when she was a little girl. "I'm sorry I'm not saying this when you're awake but I know that you'll be disappointed in me. And I really wouldn't stand that."

There was a moment of silence. She had to take a few deep breaths before she was able to say more.

"Maleficent took good care of me," she continued. "I mean as good as someone as unpredictable as her can. She taught me magic, grandpa. Did you know that my mother had magic, too, and I inherited it?"

The King of course knew that his daughter-in-law had magic but his granddaughter had no idea. After all, her parents died when she was a child and he was taking care of her. That was until her fifteen birthday when Maleficent, a very powerful sorceress who could turn herself into a dragon showed up during the birthday party and said that the girl belonged to her, because her parents had signed a magical contract with her.

So Regina was forced to go with her, because no one and nothing could change that (and they tried, of course, but failed). The Kingdom was mourning the loss of a princess, because it was over three years ago and since then nobody had seen her.

"But, um... that's not what I wanted to tell you, grandfather," the former princess shifted uneasily, licking her lips. "I, um... what I wanted to tell you is that I... I slept with Maleficent."

Her words were like a whisper. Her face flushed all shades of red when she uttered those words aloud. The princess was supposed to marry a prince and live happily ever after. Maybe it was good that now she belonged to Maleficent, because nobody would be willing to marry a disgraced girl. Disgraced by another woman.

 

***

 

"I did it!" the girl exclaimed happily when a fireball appeared in her hand. "Look, Maleficent, I did it!"

"I see, my dear, good job," the woman said with a hint of satisfaction in her voice, getting up from her seat. Then she walked toward her, looking at her intently. "You learn very quickly."

Regina did not say anything, just smiled even more widely. Since her arrival a lot had changed. In the beginning she was scared because of the existing situation; after all, she learned that her parents had signed a contract with the Queen of Dragons and the most dangerous sorceress in the Enchanted Forest. However, over time she began to adapt. Maleficent was not that terrible (as long as she followed all the rules) and even started teaching her magic. Magic! Regina had no idea that she had magic. How amazing was that?

"How am I going to put it out?" the teenager asked, waving her hand, much to the great amusement of the woman, trying to extinguish the flame when she realized that she was still holding a fireball in her hand.

"Just close your hand," Maleficent said, gently grabbing her arm. "Or else you'll burn my castle."

Regina smiled sheepishly, looking at the witch. When she arrived at her palace more than two years ago, she did not expect she would see something like this. While the whole Enchanted Forest feared the dragon lady, she was in her arms, looking into her beautiful blue eyes.

The girl shivered, feeling as the woman began to rub her back, because she had not expected anything like this, but soon prevailed over this, placing her head on the woman's chest and closing her eyes. She felt safe, hearing her heartbeat.

"It's time for you to know who your mistress is now," Maleficent muttered into her ear, biting it gently.

Regina was trembling with fear and excitement. She knew that this day would come and that the woman waited until she was in a proper age (and the truth was that she wanted it, too), but she was afraid, because she was not quite sure what to expect. Would it be painful?

The girl frowned when she found herself on the bed. She was too lost in her thoughts that she did not realize that Maleficent had taken her to her bedchamber. But seeing, however, as the witch gave her a questioning look, she blushed furiously and bit her bottom lip.

The lady of the castle smirked, leaning toward her. Her lips met the girl's lips. Regina sighed, not expecting such a sweet kiss.

The teenager felt the woman beginning to unbutton her dress, while still kissing her. However, she did nothing to stop her or to help her. She was too stunned by everything that was happening. In fact, she did not know anything except that she was in the right place and wanted to make it last as long as possible.

The woman lifted her to be able to take off her dress, and a moment later the teenager was lying naked on the bed. Maleficent was kneeling over her, looking at her with lust; a mysterious twinkle appearing in her eyes.

Regina blushed, feeling embarrassed. Maleficent, however, only smiled, and a moment later her clothes also disappeared.

"There's no need to be afraid," the woman said, whispering into her ear. "I won't hurt you. Not much."

And with that the witch started kissing her again. Regina felt great as Maleficent’s mouth began to kissing her mouth and then her neck. It was really nice and she did not expect to feel that way.

"Ow!" The former princess gasped when the woman bit her nipple, but soon the excitement took over her body. The blonde only smiled dangerously, mysterious sparks increasingly dancing in her eyes.

Maleficent put her hands between Regina’s buttocks and sat down so now she was between the girl's thighs.

"You are so beautiful," the woman whispered, moving her hands up and down Regina's thighs, thereby bringing her into madness. "And mine."

Regina groaned, when a few moments later she felt the woman's finger inside her. However, she was silenced as her lips were sealed with a kiss. The girl did not know what was going on, but she knew that it was amazing and incredible. A woman's hand and her mouth could make real magic. The girl was so stunned that she did not pay attention that Maleficent repeated "mine forever" over and over again between the kisses.

Because in that moment „forever” was too short.

 

***

 

"The door will not open!" Regina was taken out of reverie and quickly stood up from her seat. The maid, like every day, went to bring breakfast to the King, but was unable to open the door, so she called for help. The girl recognized one of the voices as the voice of her uncle, and she knew that there was not much time before they would go inside. And they would see her.

She looked at her grandfather for the last time.

"And it was not the only time and hopefully not the last," and with those words she disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke, and a moment later the royal guard entered the room with the eldest son of the King at the helm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter includes (not-so-romantic) spanking.

Regina had been relocated to her bedroom. As soon as the purple fog subsided, the teenager fell on the wooden door, breathing heavily. She still could not believe that she finally found the courage to tell her grandfather about everything what happened between her and the woman. Well, technically at least, since the man was asleep.

Her heart was beating like crazy; buzzing in her ears. Finally, she got rid of that burden. Finally, she was able to tell someone what has happened between them.

And that made her feel better.

Suddenly, the candles in her room went on. She screamed, hearing her mistress' voice on the other side of the room.

"Well, well, well... Just look who's back."

Maleficent was sitting in a chair, holding a glass of alcohol in her hand. Regina got up, adjusting her dress. She felt the fast beating of her heart. The lady of the castle did not look pleased. Quite the opposite, actually – the woman's disapproving gaze was making holes in her stomach.

The Queen of Dragons got up, putting a glass on the table and slowly walked toward her. The teenager held her breath, seeing that the woman was not only angry, but also drunk. That was not going to end well. The girl could tell that.

Regina gasped for air as feminine hand unexpectedly grabbed her throat.

"How dare you leave the castle without my permission," the woman hissed into her ear, making her shiver. "How dare you be disobedient toward me!"

But the teenager did not answer, using the moment in which her mistress loosened her grip, gasping for air. Her eyes were following Maleficent as she started walking around the room.

"I'm sorry," she finally muttered, breathing heavily. The blonde-haired woman stopped in mid-stride, hearing that.

"You're sorry?" the Queen of Dragons repeated, smirking. Then she walked to her again, gently grabbing her chin. "Oh, Little One... believe me that you're not sorry. But you will be once I'm done with you. I promise you that."

Maleficent grabbed girl's hand, and a moment later they found themselves in the living room. Regina frowned when she saw where the woman took them. What was this all supposed to mean?

But before the girl had a chance to ask anything, the woman took her to the big, oak table. The teenager frowned, not knowing what to think about this situation.

The woman said nothing, seeing the girl's frown, only helped her to sit at the table, kissing her neck. Then she pushed the girl at the tabletop, sitting astride on her.

"You look beautifully in this dress," Maleficent began, gently biting her ear. "But I like it when you're naked. Then you look really wonderful."

And with that the woman began to unbutton the girl's dress.

Regina's heart was beating like mad, and her breathing became uneven. Maleficent's mouth could do miracles. Just a few kisses were enough to make her forget about everything. If this was a punishment, she wanted to be punished like that every day.

The Queen of Dragons picked up the teenager, to be able to take off her dress. It was the moment when the sleeping spell fell from the pocket of the dress.

Regina held her breath, seeing as Maleficent frowned. She was afraid that soon the woman will be yelling at her. But, to her great surprise, nothing like this happened.

"Well, well, aren't you a little thief?" the woman asked, smirking, and with the wave of her hand, she sent the spell to its original place. "But don't worry. I will punish you for stealing, too."

Regina was breathing quickly. Maleficent was kissing her body, while her hands were between her thighs. She felt wonderful. Sometimes she had a guilty conscience, that her body was desecrated by a woman (after all, her whole life she was taught that the princess must be clean and marry a prince) but in moments like this... Who cares about the royal rules, since she can be touched by Maleficent?

The girl screamed, because she's suddenly been turned on her stomach. She did not expected anything like this.

"You should pay more attention," she heard the woman's amused voice. "You're too distracted." "It's your fault. You're driving me crazy," the girl whispered, blushing. She did not expect to be caught in the act.

"Mhmmm, you can drive me crazy, too, but that doesn't mean that I don't pay attention to anything else," the sorceress said, with her hands on the girl's back. On the left shoulder she had a sign that Maleficent burned some time ago, so if anyone tried to touch Regina, they would know to whom she belonged. "Just think what would happen if the guards also didn't pay attention. The Forbidden Fortress could be robbed when I'm not here."

Regina's heart stopped beating and her face lost all colour. The guards. She completely forgotten about the guards who could enter the living room at any time. She turned her head towards her mistress.

Maleficent was massaging her back, and when she felt the girl's eyes on herself, she raised her lips in the smirk.

"The guards..." she began with fear, but before she was able to add something, the woman interrupted.

"Believe me, the guards are the least of your concern," the Queen of Dragons said quietly, grabbing her buttocks. Then she raised the teenager's ass, putting it on her laps. This poor girl had no idea what was in store for her.

While the woman massaged her buttocks, Regina was trembling with both fear and excitement. She was afraid that one of the guards will suddenly enter the room, and on the other hand, the touch of her mistress was driving her crazy.

"On your knees," the former princess heard her mistress' voice some time later, and with a frown, she looked at the woman. However, seeing her gaze, without a word she did as she was told to. "Hands on your head."

Regina had no idea what this all was about, but she did put her hands on her head. In the meantime, Maleficent started going around the table, looking at her with lust. Something was wrong. But what was that?

Regina shivered, feeling the woman's eyes on her body. She was excited but also scared. The guards could come in there at any time.

Suddenly, Maleficent pulled her into her side, kissing tenderly on the neck.

"Turn around and put your elbows on the table," the lady of the castle whispered into her ear.

Regina dutifully obeyed, although kneeling with being propped on the elbows was not exactly pleasant.

The Queen of Dragons spread her legs, touching her clitoris with one hand while the other massaged the girl's buttocks.

"I see that someone is wet," the woman said with amusement, clenching her hand. Regina groaned, blushing furiously at the same time. "Who would have thought."

The teenager said nothing. Maleficent only broadened her smirk, patting her ward's bottom.

"Your ass is so pretty," Maleficent whispered, kissing first right and then left buttock. "However, it needs a little colour. I suggest red."

"What?" Regina asked, clearly confused, turning her head. Her mistress just smirked.

"I'm going to spank this very beautiful ass of yours, so the next time you'll think a thousand times before you decide to leave the castle or to take my things without asking first."

Regina's eyes went wide as she realized what the woman just said. She had never been spanked before, her grandfather had never raised his hand on her (after all she was his little princess, the apple of his eye), but she heard a lot of stories. It was reportedly very painful.

The teenager wanted to get up, run away, but Maleficent, sensing what she was going to do, grabbed her around the waist, pulling off the table.

"Please, don't do this," the girl said in horror, trying to break free from the grip, much to the amusement of the woman, who was holding her in her arms. The teenager knew that it was pointless, because she had nowhere to run anyway. But she had to try. "Please, don't do this. Please, Maleficent, you cannot do this to me!"

"Oh, believe me, dear. I can and I will," the Queen of Dragons said, smirking. "And you'll call me 'Mistress' unless I say otherwise. Understood?"

But the former princess did not answer, trying to get away from the woman. It was an unexpected smack on her bare bottom that made her stop.

"You know I don't like to repeat myself," Maleficent said, looking in her eyes. "Do you understand what did I tell you, young lady?"

"Yes... Mistress, I understand," the girl muttered, nodding faintly. She did not like that idea at all and was not going to give up. "But you cannot spank me. Spanking is for children and I'm not a child anymore!"

"No, Regina, you're wrong. Spanking isn't only for children. It's also for a naughty girl who disobeyed her Mistress," the lady of the castle started, shooking her head. "Maybe giving you as much freedom as you have was a major mistake."

"It wasn't!" the eighteen-year-old said almost immediately, making Maleficent smirk.

"We will discuss your privileges later," the woman started, patting the teenager's bottom. "Now tell me, Little One, have you ever got a spanking?" she added, although she knew the answer very well. A moment later, the girl shook her head, confirming it. "Give me a verbal answer."

"No, Mistress, I've never been spanked." Regina muttered, feeling embarrassed as she said it aloud. It sounded much worse than it was in her head.

Maleficent wanted to tell something about the princesses being spoiled, but in the very last moment she decided not to. Instread, she just cleared her throat.

"Bend over the table."

Regina's cheeks flushed almost immediately. It was humiliating. She was eighteen, she was too old to be spanked. However, knowing that the woman will not change her mind, she dutifully obeyed and embarrassed, leaning over the table.

Regina felt Maleficent sliding apart her legs, and then forcing her to lie flat on the table (and it was a little uncomfortable. Her poor boobs). The next thing she knew was that something wet touched her buttocks. She wanted to get up, but the woman stopped her.

"Calm down, Little One, it's only a wet cloth," she heard a quiet voice of her mistress, and felt her hand on her head. The woman started playing with her hair. "It will not kill you."

"Then why are you using this?" she asked. Regina could tell, without looking at the woman, that the lady of the castle raised her lips in a smirk. That was probably something obvious, but why should she know it if she was not spanked before?

"Being beaten on a wet, naked bottom gives a better effect," the Queen of Dragons said, still playing with her hair and rubbing her backside. "Besides, your ass looks even better when it's wet."

"It looks the best while covered," the girl muttered under her breath. She really wanted to be everywhere but there.

"I heard that," Maleficent said, patting her exposed arse. "But don't worry. I'll go easy on you since it's your first time."

Regina opened her mouth to say something sarcastic, but she stopped herself in the very last moment, because she was not in the best position to make a comment about Maleficent's generosity. Instead, she just rolled her eyes.

A moment later the former princess cried, feeling the first hit.

The teenager shifted uneasily, receiving the first strike. However, before she had a chance to react, she was hit again, again and again. Regina really had no idea what Maleficent meant when she said that she will go easy on her, because with every new stroke her bottom hurt her more and more, as if it was on fire. Now she could tell from personal experience that the spanking was not pleasant. She wished she did not find herself in this position.

"Ow!" Reginal yelled some time later, crying. To tell the truth she had no idea when tears appeared in her eyes, but she did not care about it now. All she wanted was to make it stop. She had never felt such pain. "Ow... Ow! Please, Maleficent, no more!"

"What did I tell you about calling me that, hm?" the Queen of Dragons asked, still spanking her naughty girl's bottom. "You're not allowed to call me that now." It was when the former princess realized her mistake.

"I'm... sorry, Mistress!" she said, weeping. "I am sorry! I am... OW! Sorry! Please, Mistress, stop it!"

"Oh, but we are not even in half," the lady of the castle answered calmly, without interrupting the activity. "And no, my dear, you're not sorry. I already told you that you will be sorry once I'm done with you."

Regina tried to run away, but a very strong smack made her change her mind. She cried even more, covering her bottom and turning toward the woman.

"You promised to go easy on me!"

"And that's what I'm doing. Unless you want me to use the cane on you? That would be really painful, trust me," Maleficent said gently, making the girl bend over the table again. "You just earned another five smacks for this. And if you dare to do this again, once the spanking is over, you'll find yourself tied to the table, with your sorry ass exposed to everyone. It would be even more humiliating, don't you think, my dear?"

And with that she resumed her girl's penalty.

Maleficent was impassive on teenager's begging. The girl knew the rules in their little family (Yes. That unruly girl was part of her family), and knowingly committed a violation of them. Her ward must be punished for that.

The woman was raising her hand in a steady pace, hitting alternately once on the girl's right buttock, and once on the left buttock. But if she had to be honest, she did not even try to hit Regina hard. The girl has never been punished in such a way, so there was no point in hitting her hard. And yet, the teenager was crying loudly. Maleficent, however, knew that it was mainly caused due to shock. Apparently, the former princess did not expect that she could punish her in such a way.

Suddenly, Regina's hand once again went to hide her sore bottom.

"I see that someone has just earned a time out," the Queen of Dragons said with a sigh, grabbing her ward's hand, putting it on the girl's back, and keeping it.

"Please, Male... Mistress, I had enough. Please, I'll be a good girl, just stop, please!"

Maleficent raised an eyebrow, looking at the girl's bottom. It was pink, but not yet red. And she promised to turn her buttocks into red. And she shall keep her promise.

The woman smiled, stroking the teenage's arse. Then she looked at the girl, who was looking at her with her big, watery brown eyes.

"Your punishment for leaving the castle came to an end..." she almost laughed, seeing the reaction of the girl. The poor thing did not know that it was not the end, yet. "But you still have to be punished for stealing my sleeping spell."

Regina paled and opened her mouth, shocked. It could not be true.

"Please, Mistress... do not do that. I did not even use it!"

But the woman just shook her head, once again soaking her arse to make the effect of the punishment more expressive.

"All actions have consequences," the sorceress started, looking at the girl. "Maybe you didn't use the spell, but you took it without my permission with the intention of using it. A incompetent use of the spells can carry a lot of consequences. You should be happy that in your case it is spanking."

"But..."

"Not another word, I have it," Maleficent interrupted her. "If you didn't want to be in this position, you should have behaved like a good girl."

And with that she raised her hand again.

Regina cried again, putting her head on the table. Why couldn't she stay in the castle? Why did she leave? Why did she have to be so stupid? She had no idea. The girl knew, however, that she never wanted to be in this position. Ever again.

Some time later, Regina felt a hand on her back. Slowly, she turned her head, blinking, because she was not able to see anything.

"It's over," she heard the soothing voice of the woman who wiped her tears. "The spanking is over. I won't hit you anymore. Not today."

Regina said nothing, trying to rub her aching buttocks. But before she had a chance to do so, the Queen of Dragons grabbed her hands.

"What?" she asked, clearly confused.

"Just because your spanking is over, it does not mean that your punishment is over, and until then, you cannot touch your arse," Maleficent said calmly, waving her hand.

A few moments later ropes lay on the table. The girl opened her eyes wide, remembering what the woman said during her punishment.

"No..."

"I warned you," the woman said, taking the rope. "And you know that I always keep my promises."

Before the teenager knew how it happened, she once again found herself lying on the table, having her hands tied. She could tell that Maleficent did that in order to stop her from rubbing her bottom. And she really wanted to do it, because it was on fire. She also realized that the woman put a magic bracelet around her wrist, so she could not use magic now.

The lady of the castle watched Regina, who was trying hard to stay still, smirking. It was very entertaining and well... appealing. Regina's ass was always attractive, but she was right in saying that it needed a little bit of colour. And red colour was doing a very good job there.

"I have to do something," the sorceress said some time later, getting up from her seat. "You'll stay here until I come back. This will give you a lot of time to think."

And with that, the woman left the room, looking at the teenager.

Regina bit her bottom lip. She did not cry anymore, but she wanted at all cost to massage her sore arse and go back to her room. She did not want to be there. Not when someone could enter the room any moment.

Oh dear...

She was tied to the table, with her red, sore and very apologetic ass exposed to the world. Her cheeks flushed all shades of red. Oh no. No no no. She hoped that no one will come in and that Maleficent will come back quickly.

Minutes passed and nothing happened. The girl did not know how long she was there, but she really wanted to rub her arse.

And then she heard it.

Footsteps.

Her heart sank and many different emotions hit her at this point. She was frightened that it was one of the guards. She was embarrassed, because it was humiliating. She was happy, because it could be her mistress and she was excited, because... actually, she did not know why she was excited, she just was.

She held her breath, waiting.

Click.

A moment later the door opened slowly.


End file.
